The Virus
by King Namikaze
Summary: At a young age, Naruto merged with the Kyuubi and Alex. Now he is the strongest being alive and he will protect his village with everything he has. God-like Naruto. Naruto/Harem. Definite bashing.
1. His New Family

Author's Note: I have accepted the NarutoXPrototype challenge from Challenger so I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Mind-Link"_

* * *

A six-year-old boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek, was running through the Hidden Leaf Village. For normal children they would be running for fun and games. But this boy wasn't. No, he was running away from a bloodthirsty mob that had all sorts of weapons. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and this has happened nearly every day of his life for reasons unknown to him. They have been chasing the young child for over an hour and the boy was feeling exhausted. The boy looked around to find an escape and only saw one, the village's gate. He mustered as much energy as he could and ran. The second he left the village the mob stopped and cheered shouting about how they ran the Demon out of the village.

Naruto continued to run as fast as he could with tears falling from his eyes _'Why do they do this to me!?'_ he shouted in his mind _'I haven't done anything so WHY!?'_ He stopped at a tree and panted as he leaned against it. After a few minutes he looked around and said, "Where am I?" He noticed that he was in a part of a forest that he doesn't recognize. He wondered around for a while and still couldn't find anything he recognized. He walked past a tree and suddenly fell down a steep hill. When he reached the bottom he slowly got up and lent against a stonewall. He blinked at that _'Stone? Am I back!?'_ he thought happily looking. But his smile turned to a frown when he saw it was an abandoned factory. A raindrop dropped onto his head telling him that it was going to rain. Looking up, his frown deepened when he saw all the grey clouds covering the sky and sun. He ran to the door and found there was no handle so he banged his shoulder against it. Eventually the door gave way and fell off the wall. Without looking inside Naruto just ran in hoping to avoid the storm.

Looking around Naruto could only see darkness. He kept touching the wall until he felt a switch so he turned it on. Light appeared to reveal an old laboratory with equipment that Naruto has never seen before. He wandered around staring in wonder at what he was seeing. But something stood out from all the white walls, something red. He walked over to it and frowned _'Blood'_ he thought but it appeared that the blood has been there for years as most of it was brown and dried into the wall. But it confused him how parts of the blood were still wet.

_'CLANG!'_

There was a noise behind him so he quickly turned. A canister rolled across the ground and stopped in front of him. Picking it up Naruto read the label saying "'GenTek'?" He looked at the side of it and saw a hole but nothing was inside _'I wonder what was in it'_ thought Naruto putting the canister down on the ground. Wandering around again Naruto looked and found other canisters with holes in it but with nothing inside. He was now getting a bad feeling so he turned and walked away. But just as he got close to the only exit he found, he black out.

* * *

Opening his eyes Naruto found himself in a dark room with red and black mass all around the room. He was on a table that has rust on parts of it. He then heard coughing coming from the only door in the room and it sounded like the person was getting closer. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. The door swung open and the person walked in. He approached Naruto and chuckled "I know your awake kid" Naruto opened his eyes and jumped off the table. He hid underneath it, trembling in fear "What the hell?" said the man as he was clearly confused "What are you doing?" he asked.

"P-Please don't hurt me," said Naruto with tears going down his face.

The man frowned "Im not going to hurt you, what makes you think I will? I mean other than the fact that you don't know me and that we are in a dark and creepy place," he said with a chuckle.

"M-My village" said Naruto.

"What about it?"

"E-Everyone there h-hates me. They hurt me e-everyday" he stuttered trying not to remember.

The mans frown deepened when he heard this "Why?"

"I don't know. All my life they done this" said Naruto losing his stutter.

"Can I try something?" asked the man.

"What?"

"I want to see your memories. I want to see something," he said then coughing into his hand violently.

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto coming from under the table.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said "So? Can I?" he asked raising his hand.

Naruto looked unsure for a moment before he looked into the mans eyes. The light blue eyes were surrounded by a sickly grey but Naruto saw something, it was loneliness. Seeing this Naruto nodded "What's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Chuckling the man said "Nice name fishcake" This made Naruto pout "My name is Alex Mercer" with that the now known Alex put his hand on Naruto's head. Red and black tendrils came out of his hand and stuck into Naruto's head. Thankfully he didn't feel anything but something else happened that Alex was not prepared for.

* * *

Usually when Alex does this type of thing he only sees there memories, granted he only did this on people he consumed, but this was different. Instead of seeing the memories Alex was somewhere else entirely. It appeared to be a sewer of some kind with water that he was knee deep in "This is...different" he said walking the only direction that this place would let him. It felt like hours as he walked in the endless sewer. Just as he was getting angry, he suddenly found himself in a large room with a giant cage. On the cage was a piece of paper with the word 'Seal' on it. It was too dark inside the cage and before he could do anything massive red eyes with slits opened up and glared at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice boomed "What are you?" it asked with it's eyes narrowing dangerously.

"My name is Alex Mercer and I was wanting to see the kids memories. And what I am is of no business to you" replied Alex with his own glare.

They glared at each other for a moment before the voice chuckled "You are interesting. Nobody but a few others have stood their ground like this"

"Who or what are you?" asked Alex as he stopped glaring.

"I am the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi," it said as light appeared from within the cage, revealing a giant nine-tailed fox with orange fur.

Alex stayed quiet for a minute before saying "Never heard of you" this caused a sweat drop to appear on Kyuubi's head "Where are we?"

"That child you met is my jailer and we are currently in his mind"

Alex nodded "Now can I check the kids memories?"

"I can allow this but only if I can see yours" said the fox. Alex just nodded in response. Seeing the nod, Kyuubi put the tip of one tail onto Alex's head showing Naruto's life. Also in turn the fox was seeing every memory of Alex and it was shocked. Alex was also shocked by what he as seeing and was starting to get angry. The whole thing lasted about a few seconds before it was finished.

Both stayed quiet before Alex's form looked like it was slightly changing as he growled, "I am going to kill each and every one of them. They deserve to have the virus put on them"

"Yes they all deserve to die but this boy refuses to harm them. This virus is incredible though," it said with wide eyes but then it grinned "How about an offer?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"From your memories I can tell that the virus that keeps you alive is degrading because of all the chakra. If you fuse with the boy and give him your power then I can make it where you cannot die. This will let you live and give the boy great power" it offered.

"Why give me this offer?"

It sighed "I am tired of that idiotic village treating my jailer like he's worthless. With my gifts and your powers, he will be invincible"

Thinking it over, Alex had to agree so he looked at the fox and said "Fine but we have to tell him everything"

"Very well" it said before a Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around before seeing Alex "Do you know where we are?"

"Your mind" he replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Really?" asked Naruto in surprise before he turned to the giant fox "And I take it that because of the nine tails, you're the Kyuubi" he said.

"You don't seem very surprised," it said.

"I kinda figured when I get beat up some people mention you and I was born on the day you attacked plus it would explain why there is a seal on my stomach" he explained. Alex and Kyuubi had a deadpan expression "What? I had to mature because of my life"

"Yeah about your life. We have an offer for you that will make everything better" said Alex "And seeing how you know about the fox, I say we can get started"

"Agreed," nodded Kyuubi "Naruto, what Alex and I want to do is merge with you. This will give you immense power and make you invincible, possibly immortal. Would you like this?"

"Will you both train me?" they nodded "Yes I would like that then" said Naruto before looking at the fox "Are you a boy or girl?"

Both Alex and the fox blinked at that "Er...I'm a girl" SHE said making Alex stare at her in shock "What?"

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting you to be a girl. That's all" he said.

The fox burst into flames before it died down to reveal the most beautiful, in Alex's opinion, woman in the world. She had flowing red hair that reached past her waist, red eyes with slits, and pale skin that made her eyes stand out. She was wearing black trimmed red kimono that ended at her knees and you could see fishnet armor underneath. She also had fox red fox ears on her head and nine tails behind her "Is there a problem with a woman being the strongest of all the demons?" she asked walking up to him and poking him in the chest.

"No there is isn't!" said Alex loudly as he raised his hands for defence. He may be invincible, but you can never defeat an angry woman.

"Uh, guys?" said Naruto getting their attention.

"Oh right, sorry," said Kyuubi "By the way my name is Krystal"

"Nice to meet you Krystal" said Naruto as he smiled.

"Anyway Naruto you just have to rip off the seal. I'll do the rest," she said with Naruto nodding. He walked up to it, as it lowered to him, and ripped it off. Chakra exploded everywhere as Naruto fell unconscious.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in the woods again, thankfully the storm had past _'Was all that a dream?'_ he thought rubbing his eyes.

_"No it wasn't a dream,"_ said Krystal though his mind _"It actually happened"_

"Krystal? Is that you?" asked Naruto out loud.

_"First of all, yes it is me. Second of all, think instead of talk if you want to talk to us. Otherwise people will think your weird,"_ she explained.

_"Is Alex there?"_ thought Naruto.

_"HELP ME! SHE'S F###### CRAZY!"_ he shouted with a bleep censoring over the swear word.

_"What was that?"_asked Naruto hearing the beep.

_"Until your older I will not have you hearing any of that, so I put up a censor"_ she explained.

_"Ok but what are you doing?"_

_"Teaching Alex a lesson"_ was all she said _"Head back to the village and meet with the Hokage. We are going to want to speak with him"_

"Ok" said Naruto as he looked around.

_"TO YOUR LEFT!"_ shouted Alex _"AND HURRY!"_

Naruto didn't ask any questions as he turned to his left and ran. As he ran he noticed that he was running a lot faster than before, he could probably keep up with a Chunin now. He ran through the village gates and headed straight for the Hokage Tower. He stopped at the door as he nodded to the two ANBU, that thankfully liked him, and knocked on it "Come in" was heard. Naruto walked in and the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, smiled "Ah Naruto, where have you been?"

"I was ran out of the village," he said simply.

"WHAT!?" shouted the Third.

"It's ok, I'm fine" reassured Naruto "Anyway I have two people that want to talk to you"

"Who are they?" asked the aged leader with a raised eyebrow.

_"Naruto I want you to make these hand signs and pour chakra into it whilst repeating after me,"_informed Krystal.

Naruto nodded making the hand sign. Seeing the hand sign, Sarutobi widened his eyes thinking _'He can't know that'_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and two figures appeared in a puff of smoke. One was Krystal and the other was Alex who looked beaten up "Old man, I would like to introduce you to Alex Mercer and Krystal"

"A-A pleasure to meet you" he said trying not to blush at the woman. It was then he noticed the ears and tails "Can I ask what you are?"

Krystal nodded "You already know who I am and all of your village have mistaken this young boy for me" Sarutobi looked confused "I am the Nine-Tailed Fox and before you call your ANBU, I have already set up a privacy seal. Plus because I am just a Shadow Clone, I only have a small limited amount of chakra"

Seeing the reasoning, the Third nodded "Very well. But I must say I am surprised to find to the Kyuubi is a wom-" he was cut of by Alex shaking his head frantically. Looking into his eyes Sarutobi could easily tell what it was that made the man terrified. Feminine Fury. The thought made him shiver before he coughed "Sorry I meant to say human"

"Well this is just my human form," she said not hearing what he was going to say before.

"Ok if you're the Kyuubi then are you free?"

"Yes I am now free but I don't have my chakra levels anymore. Too be honest I'm just a normal human with fox ears and tails. Naruto is going to be the new Kyuubi when he masters my chakra but that wont be until he's older" she said making the old man sigh in relief.

"You wouldn't know so there is no other answering" he said "Anyway we are here because we have merged with little fishcake here"

Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle at the name as a vain showed on Naruto's head "Shut up!" he shouted.

Then Sarutobi suddenly realized what Alex said "Merged?"

"Yes. Don't worry his appearance won't change or anything like that. All we did was give him our powers like my BlackLight abilities. Don't ask what they are because it will be a surprise when Naruto discovers them" he said demonstrating by making his form shimmer with tendrils.

"...Creepy" was all the Hokage said.

"My ability will allow him access to all my chakra, he now has heightened senses, he is stronger and faster than a Chunin, and probably other stuff. Oh! And he's also got instant regeneration and is immortal now" she said causing Sarutobi's jaw to drop.

"Did you, by any chance, make these bloodlines?"

"Yes," said Krystal "And I want to adopt Naruto" she said making everyone's eyes widen "It's about time he has a mother" she said smiling softly.

The Third smiled as well "I can allow this but the council will not like it" he said taking out some paperwork.

"Screw the council," she said signing the paperwork.

"Congratulations, you are now Krystal Uzumaki"

"And proud of it" she said smiling before turning to a wide eyed Naruto "Hello son"

"Mom!" he shouted hugging her and crying into her shoulder.

"Do you have a house we could have? When Naruto left the village the villagers burned his apartment down" said Alex.

"Why do I help this village?" asked the Third sarcastically as he went into his draw _'Might as well give it to Naruto now. Also because of his new bloodline he will eventually be under the CRA'_ he thought taking out some keys "Here you go, your new home. I've actually been saving it for you"

"Thank you" he said taking the keys "Let's go" and they all left going to their new home.

_'Life is going to be interesting from now on'_ thought Sarutobi as he went back to his paperwork "Stop judging me!" he shouted at it.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope that this chapter was good. If you want to know who is in the harem then PM me.


	2. His True Self

Author's Note: I believe that the last chapter went well, so here is chapter 2.

Harem: Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Ayame, Haku, Kin, Tayuya, Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, and maybe more.

Team 7, Civilian council, and Jiraiya bashing. Jiraiya will be temporary bashing, which means he will be nice in the end.

For Naruto's appearance think of James Heller in Prototype 2. Also Naruto has Alex's powers not Heller's. This is only because I haven't played Prototype 2 yet.

* * *

A lot has happened in the Uzumaki household. Once there Naruto decided to look around the compound and found a library full of seals. For a year he studied them and is now considered a Seal Master, even better than Jiraiya. He was an Uzumaki and Uzumaki's were gifted in seals so it was natural that Naruto became a master so fast. He even managed to make real bodies for both Alex and Krystal, both were very thankful. Also after a year of learning seals Alex and Krystal had gone on a date. Now they are married and Naruto has a new father, Alex Mercer Uzumaki. For seven years both Krystal and Alex have been teaching Naruto everything they knew and trained him. They have also become Jonin to help with. Alex even took a job in the T and I department with Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, and Inoichi Yamanaka. All three became good friends over the years.

Of course there were lots of attacks but nothing the family couldn't handle.

Alex and Krystal haven't changed a bit in all these years, apart from Alex wearing clean clothes. Naruto however definitely changed. He wore dark blue jeans, black combat boots, a black muscle shirt that was tucked in, and a black jacket that was trimmed with red. He hid his true appearance from the entire village, save for those who he trusted. To the rest of the village he was an orange jumpsuit wearing knuckleheaded orphan that couldn't do anything. This was to get others to underestimate him and give him an advantage.

Today was the day everything would change.

* * *

Now he was heading towards the academy for the Genin exam. He was showing his true self and couldn't help but smile as he saw the villager's shocked faces. He entered the classroom and grinned seeing his classmate's wide eyes "Sup" he said.

"Naruto!" shouted Hinata as she grabbed him into a hug. Now THIS really shocked everybody as they thought that Hinata Hyuuga was a shy and timid girl who had a crush on Naruto "I didn't know you showing yourself today"

Naruto chuckled. After Naruto finished learning seals there was an incident with a Kumo Ambassador. He made a treaty with the Hyuuga's and, on the same night, tried to kidnap Hinata. 'Tried' being the key word. Naruto found the Kumo ninja just outside the village and they fought. Naruto easily defeated the ninja and saved Hinata. The Hyuuga clan were in debt to him. Naruto and Hinata have actually been seeing each other for a couple of years but made it secret to the public and Naruto pretended to like somebody else. Hinata's father has even made a marriage contract between the two "I thought it was about time" he said. He looked around "I think the secrets out"

Shrugging Hinata said "Doesn't matter, I was tired of hiding anyway" then she kissed him. Also because they have been friends for years Hinata was never shy or timid. It was all a mask "Finally I can open this" she said unzipping her cream coloured jacket. A few boys in the class fainted from the blood flowing from their noses. It revealed a black tank top and her large 'assets'; secretly Naruto was thankful it wasn't covered.

"Took you long enough" commented Shikamaru Nara. He along with Choji Akamichi, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka were friends of Naruto's and also knew of his secrets. They were sort of like brothers to him. Naruto chuckled and went to his seat with Hinata sitting next to him.

There was shouting coming from the door. It slammed open revealing a pinkette and a platinum blond rushing in "I win!" shouted the pinkette, Sakura Haruno, the one Naruto pretended to like.

"You only got here first because your giant forehead blocked the door!" shouted Ino Yamanaka, the platinum blond. She looked at Sasuke before something caught her eyes. She looked and saw "Naruto? Naruto!" she shouted running up and hugging him. This caused a lot more people to be confused AND jealous "You're actually here!" she shouted before kissing him.

"WHAT!?" screeched Sakura "Ino-Pig! What are you doing with that freak! And Naruto stop trying to look cool like Sasuke, you will always be pathetic!" Naruto just ignored her and gave her the finger as he kissed Ino back. Because he grew up being friends with Shikamaru and Choji it made him friends with Ino. When he turned eleven he was told by the Hokage that because he has a bloodline, he will have the CRA be put on him. This allowed him to have multiple wives. It was also the same day that both Ino and Hinata kissed him and said they loved him. Too bad his father and mother teased him a lot for that.

Sakura screeched and ran at Naruto with a raised fist. Without even looking Naruto caught the fist "Sit down Haruno" he said almost like an order.

"Why should I listen to an idiot like you?" she asked snidely as she tried to get her hand away.

Naruto smirked "Because Iruka-Sensei is behind you"

"No he's not," she said until a shadow loomed over her.

"Is there a problem Sakura?" asked Iruka making her eyes widen.

"Yes Naruto just grabbed my hand for no reason and wont let go!" she shouted whilst playing innocent. Everybody, including Sasuke, had a sweat drop at what she said.

"Just...go sit down" said Iruka with a sigh before looking at Naruto "Please let her go"

Naruto smirked saying "Fine" He pushed as he let go which made Sakura fly to the other side of the room and hitting the wall. A lot of people laughed when they saw this happen.

Coughing Iruka got everyone's attention "Alright then, why don't we begin the exam? Remember all you have to do is make a clone. Pass and you become a Genin, fail and you can either stay in the academy or leave" With that everyone went up one at a time. Naruto watched as his friends, Sasuke and Sakura, went up and performed a perfect clone. Each of them earning a headband to signify that they were now Genin's. When Sasuke went back to his seat he sent a glare at the blond before sitting down.

"Naruto" called Iruka. Naruto stood up and went down with his friends giving him good luck "Ok Naruto, please make a clone"

Naruto looked at Mizuki and frowned_'Even from here I can tell he planned something'_ He looked at Iruka "Can it be any type of clone?" he asked.

Iruka blinked "Uh...sure?"

"Good. Because of my large chakra reserve's I have not got a very good control over it. So it is impossible for me to create an ordinary clone. That is why I was taught this," he explained before making a cross hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and the classroom was filled with Naruto's. Both Ino and Hinata smiled before grabbing the one closest to them and kissed him. The clones were so shocked that they dispelled themselves giving all the other Naruto's their memories. Unfortunately this caused all the Naruto's to blush and the clones to dispel.

"You pass!" shouted a happy Iruka as he handed the real Naruto a headband. When Naruto took the headband, black tendrils absorbed it into his body. Some of the faint hearted, namely Sakura and other civilians, turned green and fainted. More tendrils appeared on Naruto as the headband was shown on his forehead but with black cloth instead of blue.

Naruto grinned but then was thrown to the floor as both Ino and Hinata jumped him and kissed him.

"Lucky bastard" muttered Kiba who held a smirk.

"Thanks mutt" said Naruto as he stood up with his arm's around both Ino and Hinata's waist.

"Everyone, for those of you graduated please come back tomorrow, for the rest of you-" said Iruka before being interrupted.

"Sensei we all passed" said a random student.

"...Just come back tomorrow" he said with a sigh. With that the entire class went out with Naruto and his friends all went to his clan compound to celebrate.

* * *

-That Night-

"To being Genin!" shouted Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji as they all knocked their drinks together. They were all in Naruto's backyard watching as Krystal beat Alex into a pulp.

"Hey Naruto, what did your dad do this time?" asked Kiba.

"I think he forgot their anniversary," he said as Kiba laughed.

"No! No! Not the frying pan!" shouted Alex before you heard the pan hitting his cheek and sending him across the training ground.

"That is going to leave a mark," said Naruto with a wince.

"What are you going to do!?" screamed Krystal as she slowly stalked towards Alex.

"Remember our anniversary! And buy you a gift!" he shouted back in fear.

Stopping Krystal started walking towards the house "Good" she said putting the frying pan away.

Alex followed her but when he got to the boy's he leaned over and whispered "If you value your life DON'T get married!" He then looked at Naruto "It's too late for you"

"What was that!?" shouted Krystal as she grabbed his ear and dragged him into the house.

"You family is weird," said Kiba with Shikamaru nodding, Choji continuing to eat, and Shino to nod once.

"Yeah you say that every time your here" said back Naruto.

"Well it's true" defended Kiba before they got drinks and cheered to being Genin.

* * *

The next day the seven friends went back to the academy all wearing their headbands with pride. They all talked and had jokes as people came in. Including Sasuke and Sakura who both scowled at the sight of Naruto. As everybody was talking, Iruka walked in "Alright class, settle down"

"Iruka-Sensei, where's Mizuki-Sensei?" asked Sakura loudly.

"Well yesterday afternoon we found out that Mizuki was a traitor to the village. Right now he is in the T and I department being interrogated" he said with the class muttering "Anyway let's get to the teams," he said calling people's names. Naruto sat quietly until he heard his name being called "Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki Mercer, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake"

"YES! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" screeched Sakura.

"I'm doomed," said Naruto.

All of his friends frowned at this, whilst Ino and Hinata thought _'I'm not on Naruto's team'_

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi" The three of them smiled, thankful they were on a team together "Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi"

"Who didn't see that coming?" asked Shikamaru rhetorically with everyone ignoring him.

"That's all the teams. Now you are all Genin and I hope the Will of Fire lives in all you" He leaves and different Jonin's enter.

A woman with raven black hair and red eyes came in "Team 8 please follow me" she said. Hinata stood up and kissed Naruto before leaving with Kiba and Shino.

A man with a beard and was smoking entered "Team 10, this way" he said. Ino stood as well and gave Naruto a kiss before leaving with Shikamaru and Choji.

Only Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were left alone in the class and it was like this for three hours "Where is he!?" Sakura screeched.

"Calm down, he'll be here" said Naruto getting a glare from the pinkette.

"Shut up Naruto!" she shouted back.

It was that moment that a man with gravity defying grey hair, had his headband covering his left eye, and had a mask covering his face. He looked around before saying "My first impression...your all boring"

"What!?" screeched Sakura. Sasuke just glared as well as Naruto.

"Go to the roof" was all the Jonin said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. A few minutes later we find Team 7 on the roof and sitting across from their sensei "Ok why don't you all introduce yourselves"

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Sakura in confusion.

"I mean what are you likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future?" he asked.

"Well why don't you go first?" asked Sakura who was still confused.

"And she was the smart one?" muttered Naruto without anyone hearing.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes…My dreams for the future…Hmm…As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies" he said vaguely.

"All we got was your name," said Naruto.

Kakashi ignored him and looked at Sakura "You pinkie"

She glared at him "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." she glanced at Sasuke and blushed "I mean my hobby is..." she glanced at Sasuke and blushed "My dream is..." she glanced at Sasuke, blushed, and giggled.

"Ok what do you hate?" he asked.

"Naruto!" she shouted. Naruto just shrugged at this seeing how he didn't care.

"Your turn" he said politely to Sasuke.

Smirking he said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone," he said whilst clenching his fists.

_'He's so cool!'_ thought Sakura with hearts in her eyes.

Naruto just yawned and Kakashi nodded with an eye-smile. He turned to Naruto "Your last" he said bluntly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that but ignored it "My name is Naruto Mercer Uzumaki" This got confused looks from the team "I like ramen, training, Ino, and Hinata. I don't like people who look down on other's just because they have a name or that they don't know the person. My hobbies are training, trying different type of ramen, and taking Ino and Hinata on dates. My dream for the future is...Well I guess for now it's to become Hokage," he said. It was then that he noticed that everyone just ignored him, making his eyes narrow but decided not to say anything.

"Well now that were all done, meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 6 in the morning. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you will be sick" he said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto didn't say anything as he just got up and left.

* * *

-Later that night-

The mercer family all sat around the table eating dinner. Krystal looked at Naruto and asked, "So what team are you on?"

Naruto scowled "My _team_" he said with venom "Is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake. I know that both Sasuke and Sakura hate me, but now I know that the whole team doesn't like me"

"Kakashi Hatake?" repeated Alex "I've heard of him. They call him 'Kakashi of the Sharingan' and 'The Copy Cat Ninja'" he said, "Said to be one of the greatest Jonin's in the village"

"Yeah a _great_ Jonin. All he did was make us introduce ourselves whilst he reads after he was three hours late " scoffed Naruto "He told us to meet him at Training Ground 7 at six in the morning"

"Oh yeah, I also heard he was always late by a couple hours. If I were you I would get there at eight or nine" suggested Alex.

"Anyway" said Naruto deciding to change the subject "How was your day?" he asked his parents.

They both looked at each other before Krystal looked at Naruto "Actually we have some news" she said.

"What?" asked Naruto.

To Naruto, it felt like an hour when it was only a few seconds until she said "I'm pregnant"

* * *

Author's Note; I know it's a cliffhanger but I thought it was about time to update so here it is. I also know that I used a time-skip so don't complain.

Please review.


End file.
